This invention relates to improvements in a wrapped bush, and more particularly, to a wrapped bush of which joint is extended slantwise or stepwise relative to a generatrix of the outer periphery of the wrapped bush.
A conventional wrapped bush is formed by rolling up a rectangular plate into a cylindrical configuration such that its joint corresponds with a generatrix of the outer peripheral surface. This kind of wrapped bush involves the following disadvantages. First, a large power is required for rolling up a rectangular plate into a cylindrical configuration, which results in the degree of adhesion being poor and it being difficult to maintain the out of roundness. Secondly, working becomes more difficult as the ratio of the wall thickness of the wrapped bush to the diameter thereof increases. Thirdly, working becomes more difficult as the width of the bush increases in relation to the diameter thereof. Fourthly, there is the possibility of portions on both sides of a joint of the wrapped bush shifting along the joint in the opposite directions to each other during services. Fifthly, there is the possibility of a lubrication film breaking to reduce the load bearing ability.